


When Time Stands Still

by Gcgraywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Prague, Strangers to Lovers, astronomical clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Seven hundred and eighty miles away from Diagon alley and everything familiar, Hermione finds herself in the magical city of Prague.Entrenched in history, myths and legends, Hermione is eager to learn all she can at the grand Library at Prague's magical university.Little does she know that whilst she is engrossed in the history of the place, her own past will come back to haunt her. Will she escape the trappings of a dangerous liaison, or will she fall prey to Slytherin charm?Only time will tell...
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest





	When Time Stands Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkyredhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/gifts).



> Based on the amazing art of Punkyredhead (pictured below) and the wonderful "Magical Vacation" prompt by Hermione's Nook Facebook group. 
> 
> As always, a very special thanks to my Beta - PitfallsOfPlottingPenguins, without whom, I wouldn't have been able to finish this.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187009200@N02/50273067972/in/dateposted-public/)

Despite the frigid cold, it was surprisingly pleasant sitting at the table of the café under the heat lamp, the city’s hustle and bustle forgotten to her as she studied the thick guide book. She looked away momentarily to take hold of her cup before resuming her reading, the taste of the rich chocolate rolling down her throat like silk. 

She had been dreaming of coming to Prague for years since hearing about the huge selection of ancient tomes as the city’s wizarding library. The thought of the knowledge all those scrolls and books could contain made her smile with anticipation. She had often considered moving here to study alchemy more, especially as the University here had offered her a place for the next semester. 

She stared off into the tourists as her mind raced through her options. She hadn’t had the chance to catch her breath during the war, but now that it was all over, she could finally start to invest her time in the studies which interested her most. With Harry, Ron and Neville engrossed with Auror training, Ginny chasing for the Harpies and Luna hunting the elusive Crumple-horned Snorkack there didn’t seem to be much space in their lives for her. She didn’t feel bad or lonely, just redundant for the first time in seven years. It felt strange not to have people relying on her for once. 

She watched as a toddler in a red woollen coat chased the pigeons in the square as her parents looked on. She smiled as she reached for her cup again. She jumped when her hand met flesh. She looked up, fighting the reflex to grab her wand. Brown eyes smiled down at her, and she felt temporarily confused. 

“Careful Granger,” He muttered as he replaced her mug with a fresh one. Her mind went blank as she tried to make sense of what was happening. How did this man know who she was? 

“Who-” She started, but he just smiled. 

“I thought it was too much to ask that you would remember me,” He grinned, and his slightly crooked teeth sent her flying through memory lane. She remembered quidditch matches in the rain, and green jerseys flapping in the wind. 

“Flint?” She breathed. Remembering him none too fondly. 

“No need to sound so excited!” he smirked. “I just brought you another drink, your other one had gone cold,” He stepped away from her before turning to walk away. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked. He stopped and turned, a smile playing on his lips. 

“I thought you were supposed to be clever, Granger?” He mocked as he pointed down at the apron hanging from his waist. 

“You work here?” She asked, her guide book now completely forgotten. 

“No, I’m merely pretending so I can refill your chocolate,” He winked again before disappearing inside the café and out of sight. 

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she sat there, her eyes darting back towards the door every few seconds to see if he returned. She eyed the chocolate with suspicion before leaving the money for the untouched cup and leaving. She had travelled all this way to leave her past behind her. However, fate seemed to have another plan in mind. 

~~~

The city had transported Hermione all the way back to her childhood several times in the first ten minutes of leaving her apartment, leaving her emotional and homesick. The Russian dolls in various shapes and sizes reminded her of days spent at her grandparent’s house, playing with the trinkets they kept in their display cabinet. She was sure it was the first time she thought she had done accidental magic. 

She knew that she wasn’t supposed to touch the pretty things in the cabinet, but the dolls were so lovely and clever. She wanted to know how they came apart and wanted to see the other colours. After taking them apart, careful not to break them, she heard someone coming, next thing she knew they had all been put back together again. She hadn’t remembered doing it, but there it was all assembled. 

She continued down the rambling street, peering into the gift shows and looking at the restaurant menu’s as she wandered towards Charles bridge. She rubbed her hands together, as her cloudy breath trailed behind her in the hazy light of the morning. She needed to get supplies, she thought as her stomach growled. The apartment had a small kitchen, big enough to keep a few staple ingredients in, all she needed to do was find a grocery shop. She assumed there would be one somewhere off the beaten track but had yet to find one. 

She let her feet guide her as she took in the scenery. The city was breathtaking, even in winter. She imagined that the streets heaved with people during the summer months. However, this early in the season, the roads were still blessedly quiet. 

Her feet slowed to a stop about halfway over the magnificent bridge as she watched the misty sunrise behind the terracotta-topped buildings. The world felt so peaceful and yet so alive. She shivered and buried deeper into her coat as she listened to the water as it rushed beneath her. 

“Nice day for a hot chocolate?” came the familiar voice. She jerked for her wand again before gritting her teeth. 

“Must you do that, every single time?” She asked with a huff, 

“Do what?” He asked, leaning against the wall next to her, smiling like the Cheshire cat. The grin said he knew exactly what he was doing and had no intention of stopping. 

“Let me rephrase, If you startle me like that one more time, you really will have a shit-eating grin,” She threatened before walking off. She heard his footsteps behind her along with his chuckle. 

“Oh, Granger, I didn’t realise you were this feisty! You were always so prim and proper at school,” Flint replied. 

“You obviously didn’t know me very well then,” 

“Obviously not. At some point, you must allow me to remedy the situation,” She stopped and whirled around causing him to almost collide into her. His expensive cologne washed over her sending an unexpected thrill down her spine. 

“Why are you following me?”

“I’m not,”

“Then why are you coming this way?”

“Because…” He said, that grin playing across his lips as he stepped around her. “you... are following me!” He called back as he carried on walking, putting himself in front. He looked left and right before crossing the road, but once he was across, he turned around and offered another grin before continuing to walk through the quiet streets.

She bit the inside of her mouth as she fought the smile that threatened to claim her lips. She had never met anyone as cheeky or as irritating as Flint, and it irked her at how much he amused her. She took a deep breath and followed him. She could practically hear his chuckle as they travelled down the narrow streets. He slowed down eventually s that she could catch up, but she smirked as she stepped to look into a shop window, making him wait for her. After the third shop window, he huffed with a smirk and walked over to her. 

“So, What are your plans for today?” He asked as she stared at the garnets in one of the jewellery shops. She had no interest in a lot of the pieces, they were very extravagant and showy, not her type of jewellery at all. 

“Not much, a bit of sightseeing today and then I’m visiting the library tomorrow.”

He nodded his head with approval as he leant against the wall.

“Very nice, make sure you go and see the Mucha exhibit, and then there are the boat tours, you need to go on one of those!” he offered enthusiastically. 

“Thanks for the suggestions,” she smiled before turning her eyes to the jewels again. She waited to see how long he would tarry with her. It didn’t take very long. 

“And what are your plans for this evening?” he asked after the silence between them stretched. She smiled slightly before throwing him a glance. 

"Nothing, why? Do you have some other suggestions?”

“Maybe one or two…” he grinned again. That smile, even with the less than straight teeth, made her smile despite herself with its cheekiness. “Meet me at the astronomical clock at six forty-five, and I’ll be more than happy to divulge them,” 

“Alright,” she agreed, turning fully to him “And do I need to wear anything special for these suggestions?” She teased

“I would say dress nicely, but you always do,” He grinned again, but with a little less cheek and a touch more sincerity. “I’ve got to go, I’ll see you tonight?” He asked as he moved away, still facing her. She nodded as she pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

“See you then,” He beamed before racing off ut of sight. 

~~~

She stood in front of the mirror, wondering whether she had overdone it. After all, she didn’t know what he had planned, and it wasn’t necessarily a date… it had certainly sounded like one. Still, she tried to reign in her excitement, regardless. She had never been on a date before, and Krum asking her to the Yule ball most certainly didn’t count. She brushed the front of her dress down as she studied herself in the glass. Was the red dress too much? It wasn’t really red, more like wine in colour. She tapped her wand to the material as watched as the dress turned midnight blue. 

Twisting this way and that she studied herself. She couldn’t decide. She tapped it again, and it returned to the wine colour. She smiled before turning to her hair. A simple updo would work, she thought as she knotted and twisted her curls into something that appeared to be an intricate knot. She nodded, satisfied. If was a date she looked passable and if it wasn’t she was only slightly overdressed. It would have to do. 

She apparated a street away and started her walk towards the clock. She was early, thinking that she could surprise Flint by having a coffee first. She walked towards the café, the lights highlighting the cobblestones as her heels clicked upon her approach. 

She slid into the closest chair and waited for someone to see her. When someone neared, she looked up, expecting to see Flint. She found herself disappointed when the woman smiled down at her. Ordering her coffee, she waited, watching as the tourists made their way around looking for a place to eat. Her stomach growled, and she realised that she had barely eaten. She wondered whether his suggestions included dinner, she hoped so.

The waitress brought her coffee, and she sat and waited, looking around, feeling increasingly nervous as she reconsidered her outfit, wondering whether she had time to go back and change. Her eyes kept darting over to the astronomical clock as she waited for him to show himself. At least, sat in the café, if he did decide to stand her up, it wasn’t obvious to anyone else. 

At the thought of being stood up, she wondered whether he was toying with her. Had he only asked her to make a fool of her? She couldn’t see any reason for it, but the doubt started to wheedle away in the back of her mind as her palms began to sweat. 

She sipped her coffee and waited, eyeing the clock with distracted interest. She had read up on the landmark, and it’s interesting and somewhat sad history. The craftmanship in its creation was unparalleled. She wondered whether the horologist, Master Hanuš had been involved with the invention of time turners. It wouldn’t surprise her in the least if he wasn’t just a muggle after all. 

A man approached the clock, dressed all in black and a shiny leather coat. She felt her heart thud suddenly in excitement as she recognised the figure. Flint stood at the clock, looking around nervously as he rubbed his hands together. She was glad that she had made an effort as he appeared to be wearing a smart shirt beneath the jacket. She took a deep breath before standing, putting enough money to cover the coffee on the table. She started to approach slowly, smiling when their eyes met across the cobbled street. His eyes took her in, looking her down then up again. 

“As I said, you always dress nice,” he smirked.

“I’m not overdressed, am I? You didn’t give me any clues to your suggestions, so I improvised,” 

“You’re perfect,” He offered before clearing his throat and looking away. Hermione felt a blush rush to her cheeks as she laughed. 

“So?” She offered coyly as she tried to change the subject “What’s the plan?” 

“Well, firstly, I would suggest that we wait for the hour, which by my reckoning should be any moment now,”

Just as he spoke a tiny bell began to chime, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out in front of the clock as the hour began to sound. She watched in interest as the Apostles moved passed the doors that had opened. She noticed that he hadn’t released her hand as they stood and watched the display. It wasn’t until the last bell chimed out into the silence that she turned and look to him. 

He looked down at their hands before looking back at her a smile growing slowly on his face. 

“Sorry,” He said, not sounding particularly apologetic at all. 

“It’s ok,” she replied, making no move to take her hand back. 

“Well, my next suggestion would be to have dinner if that would suit?” He asked with a gentle bow of the head. 

“Sounds wonderful,” She said after offering a silent thanks to the fates. He started leading her towards the clock where a small door sat. He knocked on the bricks before pushing through and pulling her with him. 

There was a sudden moment where the air seemed to suck around her until the world righted itself again. She took in a breath as she gazed around the space. 

“Welcome to Kosmos,” He said quietly as he pulled her closer. “The very best wizarding establishment in Prague.” 

Hermione looked around and nodded in understanding. The place was indeed something else. The ceiling, if there was one,, seemed endless as if you could float off into space. The constellations moving and twisting as they gravitated around each other. She found herself getting dizzy as she followed the stars. 

Only Marcus’ hand started her from tripping. “Come on, my friend saved me the best table in the house.” He said as he guided her forward, into a smaller and quieter room. 

There was a single table with two chairs facing each other tree branches leaning over them with crystals and beads dripping off them like frozen water droplets. A white globe hovered above them casting the table in moonlight.

“I can see why this is the best table,” She said as he held a chair out for her to sit down. 

Marcus just smiled before sitting in the chair opposite, his eyes darting to her occasionally when he didn’t think she would notice. 

“So who is your friend?” She asked curiously as she glanced at the menu, “Someone else from school?” He shook his head with a smile. 

“No, no one from school, I don’t talk to many people from school any more,”

“Oh?” She asked, looking up and meeting his eyes. 

“Long story, and not something I want to sully our date with,” He said with a dismissive smile before looking back at his menu, 

“So this is a date?” She said with a grin before glancing back up at him. In the pale light, it was difficult to tell whether he was blushing, but the look on his face told her everything. 

“Well, I… Yeah. You see, I thought…” He stammered nervously. 

“It’s ok,” Hermione said, enjoying having the upper hand for a change. “I sort of hoped you meant a date,” She said before biting her lip, embarrassed by her boldness. 

“Really?” He asked, and he seemed genuinely surprised, his face straight and the humour gone. 

She nodded, looking away “I’ve never been on a date before,” She admitted. She kicked herself mentally. She was sure that it probably wasn’t something you did on a date, acknowledge that you’ve never been on one before. She glanced up again, wondering whether this was going well or not.

“Me neither,” He admitted too after a moment. She smiled as she looked up at him, and he grinned back. Maybe it was going well, after all…

~~~

The night was cool against her skin as they wandered quietly through the streets. Marcus had offered to walk her home, not wanting her to walk along through the city at night. 

“It’s not that I don’t think you can handle yourself, Granger. It’s just I don’t think you should have to,” He explained taking her hand again, this time on purpose as they walked through the hushed streets. 

She smiled at that. The gesture wasn’t some macho male chauvinist bravado, It was supportive and comforting. The date had been such an eye-opener, and she had a whole new appreciation for the former Slytherin Captain. 

He was studying to be an Alchemist at the University, something she found incredibly interesting. He had left England the year before the war to start his apprenticeship, missing out on the battle completely. Something he didn’t particularly like talking about. His family were poor, which was why he was trying to pay his way through by working at the café. Hermione had a lot of respect for people that took charge of their own destinies and worked hard to achieve them. 

She found herself watching his lips as he spoke, sometimes missing out on whole sentences as she wondered how good he was at kissing. The blushes that had been forgotten seemed to bloom within her cheeks again at the memory. He had caught her a few times, staring at him but he just smiled knowingly and carried on as though nothing had happened. 

They were almost over Charles bridge now when he stopped. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, looking around for danger, as she had been trained to do. 

“Have you rubbed the statue yet?” He asked, standing before a statue with 2 plaque with patched on the brasswork that even in the darkness, were clearly rubbed to a high shine. 

“No…?” She answered in curiosity as she neared. 

“It’s a tradition, If you pet the dog, it’s good luck, if you touch the woman, you’ll return to Prague one day.” He smiled before touching both of them. 

“But you already live here?” She said with a chuckle, 

“And I want to stay here, England has never been kind to me, here I’m free,” He replied simply. She looked at him and studied his expression, he looked sad but at peace, like he had found and freed himself in this city entrenched in the past and its history. It felt like a contradiction, but there was a certain sense to it. 

She smiled and stroked the cold metal of the dog, before doing the same to the other plaque of the woman. 

“There, So hopefully, I’ll be lucky, and I’ll come back one day,” she said, turning back to him and return him smile. 

“Hopefully,” He replied, taking her hand again as they carried on walking. 

Soon they were outside of her building, and Hermione felt sick with the butterflies fluttering inside. Should she continue to be the good girl she always had been?

“This is me,” She said with a shy smile, swallowing down her nerves. 

“Really?” he asked with surprise, before breaking out into a grin. 

She nodded with a frown as he started to laugh. “Why? Does this place had a bad reputation or something?” She asked suspiciously

“Sort of,” He said before pushing a stray strange of hair behind her ear, “This is me too,”

She blushed at the sudden contact as she laughed. 

“You’re teasing me,” She stated. The chances of them both staying here were beyond unlikely. 

“Come on, I’ll show you,” he said, as he input the code to gain access through the front door. She followed mutely as they climbed the stairs. They got to her floor and then carried on the one above. He pulled out his wand, waved it over the door and then pushed the door open, allowing her entry. 

She walked in slowly and looked around, expecting to see a different flat. However, it was virtually identical to her own, the furniture was in the same places, and the art on the wall was the same. Presumably, the people that owned the flats bought several versions of the same things and decorated the whole building the same ready to let. 

She stood in the centre of the room, taking in everything. She turned to find him removing his jacket, hanging it on the hook in the hallway behind her. She bit her lip as she took him in. The black dress shirt and jeans worked for him even better than the white quidditch trousers had. 

He felt her eyes on him and smiled, “So, yeah. This is me for the time being, nothing fancy.” He finished before stepping closer, a loaded look in his eyes. She felt her heartbeat hammer in her chest, She was in his flat, and the door was closed. This was not how she had intended to end the evening. 

“Are you alright? You look like you’re thinking too hard,” He smiled stepped closer, offering his hand. 

She looked at it for a moment, the words tumbling out of her mouth. 

“I should get going,” She cursed herself as soon as the words came out. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, but she didn’t like the idea of being somewhere outside of her control, regardless of how similar they looked. 

“Of course, I’ll walk you to your door,” He said, without hesitation as he opened the front door again. She nodded and left. 

One floor down they stood outside of her door, 

“So this is really me,” She chuckled shyly as her inner turmoil raged, 

“I see,” He grinned, “So, would you mind if I kissed you good night?” He asked carefully, 

“Alright,” She agreed nervously, 

He stepped closer and held her face in his hands before touching her lips with his own. The world spun around them as they kissed, and at that moment, Hermione knew what she wanted. As he pulled away from the short kiss, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do that,” he admitted shyly. 

“Would you like to come in for coffee?” She offered quietly, before shooting him a furtive glance. His reaction was surprised but delighted, 

“I would love to,” 

~~~

She unlocked her door and stepped in, holding it open for him. Marcus walked through, looking around curiously. Once clear of the door she shut it, flattening her back to the door. Watching him as her heart raced like a galloping stallion, she swallowed nervously. What was she doing? Marcus Flint was in her flat. For coffee. Panic filled her as her mouth ran dry, did she even have coffee or was that something she needed from the ever-elusive supermarket? 

She offered him a smile as he turned around and headed to the kitchen, feeling his eyes on her. What was she going to do? She tried to ignore his gaze as she disappeared into the kitchen to find the coffee and possibly have a panic attack. Once out of sight, she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her jangling nerves. Leaning on the cupboard to centre herself and regain her control, she jumped when she heard him step into the room behind her. 

“Nice flat, although I think they bulk bought the furniture.” He smirked. She nodded and smiled genuinely at how similar their thoughts seemed to be. She turned her head back to the cupboard, hoping that there was some coffee in them somewhere. “Can I help with anything?” he asked, leaning against the wall behind her. 

“No, no. I’m fine,” She insisted as she started opening the cupboards in the vain hope that she would be able to find some. 

After the third cupboard, a sinking feeling started to dampen the butterflies. “Are you alright?” He asked closer than before. She nodded as she smiled over her shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” She lied. She opened the fourth cupboard and could have cried with relief when she spied the jar on the top shelf. She reached up to grab it, but her fingers just seemed to push it further onto the ledge. She huffed as she tried to work out how to get it down. 

“Come on, Granger? Are you a witch or not?” Marcus teased as he reached up and grabbed it for her. His body pressing against hers as his fingers gripped the jar. He lowered it down and handed it to her as his eyes met hers in a teasing challenge. 

“Sorry,” She breathed, pushing her hair out of her face. “I don’t normally, I’ve never done this…” She stuttered before looking down at the jar. 

“What? Coffee?” He chuckled as he stepped back slightly. His fingers lightly cupping her arm made her look up. “Hermione, you are under no obligation for whatever you think ‘coffee’ means. I can go if you like?” He said, softly, a gentle smile on his lips. 

“No, stay!” She whispered. “I want you to stay,”

He looked at her directly, his eyes studying hers to see whether there was any hesitation. After a moment, he moved his face closer, leaning in for a kiss. He watched her as he did it, giving her ample opportunity to refuse him. 

She felt like a rabbit in headlights as he closed in, but unlike the real thing, she obviously had a deathwish. She closed her eyes and waited for their lips to touch. 

When they did, it was as if the world disappeared to nothing but the two of them. Hermione welcomed his touch as he pressed himself up against her, gently pinning her to the worktop. She released the coffee jar as she reached to touch him suddenly needing more. 

Her hands slid to his neck, pulling him closer still, deepening the kiss. He sighed as she pushed her fingers into the short hair at his neck. Taking it as encouragement, he moved his hands around her waist, tightening his grip. She took the opportunity to try something, throwing caution to the wind, she grazed his lips with her teeth and shivered when he groaned into her mouth. Their tongues clashed together as the kiss became more hurried and heated. 

Suddenly airborne, squeaked in surprise as he lifted her up onto the work surface. He smiled into the kiss, and she gently smacked him on the arm, causing him to chuckle—the deep and sexy sound tightening things low in her stomach. 

“Is this ok?” He whispered his hands sliding down from her waist to pool at her backside, sliding her forward, her legs separating so he could stand between them. She bit her lip, feeling breathless at the naughtiness of it all. She had a man that was pressing every single button she had so close to the most intimate parts of her, and she wasn’t sure she had any will power left to say no. 

She tried to think of a reason why she would want to stop, and nothing sprang to mind as his hands slid down her legs. She nodded as his fingers traced every through from her brain. He hooked her thumbs under the material, pushing her dress up her legs. Feeling brave, she reached out and grabbed his face. Pulling him in for another kiss, feeling the exhilarating rush as her skirt rode up to her groin. 

His hands were moving as they kissed, his fingers now caught in the seat of her underwear. She wriggled as he pulled them down, sliding the material over her knees, unable to get them completely off without moving from between her legs. Moving once again, his hands stroked her skin as they pushed up and around her waist, lowering her to the floor. 

Her knickers dropped to the floor, pooling at her feet. They stopped kissing long enough for him to lean close to her ear. “Leave your heels on,” the demand brought a blush to her already flustered face, but she nodded. She stepped out of her underwear as his lips started at her neck. She cried out, heat building at her tingling core. He bit down gently raising goosebumps across her flesh and tightening her nipples in painful arousal. 

His other hand rose and loosened her hair, allowing it to cascade down her neck and back before gripping it and pulling her head back. She felt so powerless under his ministrations, and the feeling made her feel even hotter. Her clit stung with desperate tension as she longed for notice. As though reading her mind, he suddenly sank to his knees before her. 

She watched with speechless anticipation as he slowly gathered her shirt in his hands, rolling it up to expose her. 

“What…” she started but was interrupted when he suddenly buried his head in her lap, his tongue attending to the burning desire between her legs. 

She cried out again, gripping the worktop to steady herself, afraid her legs would give way. His breath was hot between her thighs as his tongue tapped and stroked her to distraction, like an elastic band being wound tighter and tighter until it was ready to snap. 

No one had ever done this to her, and she felt cheated. She pushed her fingers into his hair, twisting the thick strands in her fingers when the attention became too much. His hands worked up her legs, like flames licking up a bonfire. That’s what she was now, a bonfire with every nerve and tendril on fire as he pinned her to the cupboard on the perpetual edge of orgasm. His tongue was suddenly just by his hand as his fingers stroked against the slick and sensitive flesh of her entrance. 

She screamed as she fought for something else to grab onto as his fingers pushed inside of her, working at the ball of nerves inside. After a handful of careful and firm thrusts, the damn broke as the world fell away, shattering to pieces like a dropped prophesy. Every bone and cell seemed to expand, and contract as her nerves split and reknitted themselves back together again. She writhed against the countertop as he kept her in that shimmering golden moment, when time stood still, until slowly, gently he released her from the exquisite torture. 

If he hadn’t held her, she would have collapsed, the strength in her knees having turned to jelly. She blinked dumbly at him as he grinned up at her from under her dress. Merlin, she may have fallen in love with that cheeky, smug grin as she pushed him backwards. He fell back onto his backside, still looking at her smugly. 

Hermione was determined to wipe that grin off his face as she lowered herself onto her knees. Straddling his legs. It was his turn to look surprised, like a rabbit in headlights as she undid his trousers. She pulled them off unceremoniously before appreciating the bulging in his boxers. Her mouth ran dry, and she pulled at the material, exposing the swollen head. She shivered in anticipation as she imagined how it would feel inside her. 

“Your turn,” She whispered as she crawled up his body. He propped his back against the wall as she kissed him. He tasted of her, his lips still slick with her arousal. She smiled at the look of painful anticipation as she slowly lowered herself down, teasing her entrance against with the head of his cock. He sighed, drawing her attention. She wanted to see his face as she slowly enveloped him in her folds. 

His eager expression turned into one of painful relief as she seated herself to his hilt. She waited for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being so full, her already sensitive spots crying out for more at the sudden stimulation. 

She started to roll her hips, pressing his large, swollen head against her walls. He groaned as he held her hips, helping her remain steady. When she started to move, riding him torturously slow he began to pant, his breath catching in his throat as his hands gripped her thighs, one hand slid to her crotch as his thumb began to rub at her sensitive nub, the change was immediate as her orgasm seemed to race back with a vengeance. She found herself riding him like a prized steed in a steeplechase as he pushed her over the edge again. His large head expertly caressing her from within. She kissed him as she ground into him, the world dissolving around her again. She clung to him, vaguely aware that he too was panting. Pulling her hair with one hand as his other hand held her waist, he began to thrust up into her. 

She screamed at the extra stimulation, as he pounded into her again and again, breaking her mind and body into a million sparkling pieces. She heard and felt the exact moment he too fell from grace, his deep voice growling his release as his breath rumbled him his chest. 

They clung to each other as the world returned around them. Panting heavily he kissed her, stroking her hair away from her sweaty face as she rubbed the skin at his neck, their heads resting against each other. 

“Where did you get this coffee? I’ll have to get myself a jar,” he muttered tiredly before looking at her from under heavy eyelids. 

“I’m not telling as you might go elsewhere to find it,” She replied, his voice barely a whisper as they both started to laugh. 

"Well, we can't have that," Marcus said with a deep-throated chuckle. It’s vibrations causing them both to moan, "Besides, I have no intention of going anywhere," he added, sealing his promise with a kiss. 

Hermione relished the sweetness of his touch and his even sweeter words, a tiny sigh escaping her as she thought over the night's events, her mind drifting back to the magnificent clock in the old town square. Only time would tell what the future held for them. For now, this sweet moment would suffice, she decided, though she wouldn't say no to more coffee, in the morning perhaps...


End file.
